Deaths eyes
by Jacobe neko
Summary: redone and edited corrections made and better grammar. :3
1. Chapter 1

Deaths eyes ch 1

Naruto with slight bleach hints, hello my names is Jacob but i go by Jacobe this is my first fan-fiction i hope you like it :)

The silence in the forest is followed by the screams of Sakura Haruno the only team member on team 7 that has yet to do anything on the second exam. they as of right now a little of an hour into the second part of the chunin exams are facing against one of the legendary three sannin orochimaru.

" Mwhaaaa little uchiha you're not as good as i expected" said the girlish voice of orochimaru, as he dodged another attack from the second member of team 7.

the third member of team 7 is having to deal with a giant snake that has just swallowed him whole.

" god dammit how am i going to get out of this fucking snake".

" got it 'shadow clone jutsu'"...

"poof"

as he moved his hands into a certain hand sign thousand of Naruto's tear through the giant snakes stomach freeing Naruto from his slimy prison "now where are the others".

" that teme better not of lost our scroll already".

at the moment he launched from tree branch to tree branch little did he know that even though his already weird life is about to get weirder. as he finally finds his team mate's sasuke is on the ground holding his shoulder and sakura crying over him the snake man sits there laughing at then " hmm new prey has shown up"...

" you sonova".

"Naruto don't sasuke couldn't even put a scratch on him what's a dope like you got" screamed sakura.

" yes what could you do little fox". purred orochimaru

"shut up" yelled Naruto as he charge at the snake man unknown to him unleashing the yokai of the kyubbi no kitsune forming a one tail cloak he slash at the orochimaru he charged at only for it to turn into mud no matter what he did he could not get an actual hit on the snake freak.

" hmm this has got boring" said the orochimaru as he pulls a sword out of his own throat he stop his movement and waits as the feral naruto rushes him and stabs Naruto right in the seal on his naval. he pulls out his sword and lets naruto fall to the ground.

( and i think this is a rap on ch 1 of Deaths eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

ello this ch 2 of death's eyes and i have made some decesions on this story

yes naruto is going to be female sorry for people who dont like fem naruto fics

no he is not leving the leaf

and the paring is going to dauri from kumonogakure

this is jacobe neko :3

-line story starts here-

" aww what the hell happen to me...ooh yeah the snake freak stabbed me".

as naruto looks around he realizes that he is in a sewer there is no water and cracks everywhere and holes where the water fell in. he got up and started to look around.

" what the hell is this place"?

" you are in your own mind young one"

" who's there show yourself"!

A dark swirl of energy surrounded naruto and disappeared to show shinigami himself in front of naruto dagger and all.

" shi shi shinigami-sama" naruto stumbled over his own word in front of the god of death.

as i stare at the god of death i realize something" where kyuubi".

" gone child far away where he belongs". said death in a oddly female voice.

"where" yelled naruto as loudly as he could.

" hell where he belongs" the voice of shinigami keeps getting higher and more female.

he looks at the god of death and starts to realize something the death god that most feared and thought as male was actually a woman. " you're a woman" said naruto in a high voice.

(as of now shinigami will be referred to as lady death for now on)

"as are you young lady" said lady

" NANI"!

" yes you were born female and someone but a henge seal that makes you look male and since the seal the locked away the kyuubi is gone so is the seal that has hidden your gender". explained lady death. as she looked up from the water that has started to fill in this young girls soulscape to see her crying anime tears in the corner. after taking a few minutes to calm the young girl she got back to explaining why she was here.

" as you see young naruto you were not meant to die here and has caused me to interfere".

" so what going to happen now"? said the now female naruto.

" well i'm going to give you a gift if you would call it that".

" wooo is it a pupppy"! screamed naruto.

"no" said lady death with a straight face."...

"awwwww" whined naruto"...

"sooo what is is"asked naruto

" a bloodline limit"...

"like sasuke-teme" yelled naruto.

"similar but different"

" the one i give you is new while the sharingan has been around for ages"

" yours is going to be able to desync someones soul from their own bodies making them lose control of their chakra and physical strength the rest of it is up to you to learn".

" what is it called" asked naruto

" hmmmmm call it the shinigan yes that would do".

( end of chapter two guy i hope you all like the new chapter guy and plz review with suggestions peace out jacobe neko.


End file.
